Bad Girls Club
by Varmint
Summary: The girls of Hetalia Academy are sick and tired of their guy friends being such idiots and not admitting their feelings. It's about time the Bad Girls Club helped these broken hearted jerks. And, somehow, new student Belarus gets sucked into the craziness when Ukraine and Hungary make her join the club with them. Fuller explanation in the first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** The girls of Hetalia Academy are sick and tired of their guy friends being such idiots and not admitting their feelings. Clearly Russia and France like each other and Norway and Denmark are not working out. It's about time the Bad Girls Club helped these broken hearted jerks. And, somehow, new student Belarus gets sucked into the craziness when Ukraine and Hungary make her join the club with them. Gakuen Hetalia! Both Country and Human names used! Couples will be made every which way! Belarus will be a cupid! Isn't this just adorable!

* * *

"Come on, Belarus!" Ukraine called in glee as she ran to catch up with the school bus, which already had their brother inside, along with the rest of the Northern European countries.

"Why must we go to school, sister?" Belarus grouched as the older girl pulled her by her wrist.

"Because our leaders have agreed that we may need time to act like normal human beings and not like country personifications!" Ukraine called happily.

Belarus rolled her eyes, then eyed her uniform. Hetalia Academy made them wear plaid, red jumpers, white polos, blue ties, and navy blue socks with navy blue dress shoes. From what she had seen her brother wearing, they made the boys were plaid, blue pants, white dress shirts, the same blue ties, navy blue socks and shoes, and cream colored vest/blazer things. Of course, Russia had been wearing his scarf over the tie and had also been wearing a blue dress jacket, but Belarus wasn't too worried about her clothing. They seemed okay enough. But she was worried for her sisters... Around the bust area, it seemed like both the dress and shirt just weren't for her...

"Our leaders are stupid..." Belarus mumbled as Ukraine jumped into the bus, then she also stepped inside.

The bus was already filled with most of the Northern European nations, and Belarus could see Germany trying to get away from his brother, Prussia- Belarus did not understand what he was doing here, seeing how he didn't _exist_ anymore- while Liechtenstein tried to speak with Switzerland. Belgium and Netherlands were sitting together, while Denmark poked at the taller male from behind. Norway was seated beside Denmark and was clearly annoyed, while Finland just laughed with Sweden from their seats behind their friends.

Belarus rolled her eyes as she saw her sister head directly to Russia, who was sitting in the back of the half-full bus, but did not object as she too sat down beside her siblings.

As Belarus passed the many countries already seated in the bus, she noticed that the blazers, vests, ties, and jackets varied colors, but didn't leave the range of three specific colors. When she finally sat down beside Ukraine, who had started speaking animatedly with Hungary while Austria listened to his classical music, Belarus couldn't help but sigh loudly and shake her head.

This was going to be pure hell...

* * *

When they finally reached the school, Belarus shouldered her backpack and looked up at the academy.

"Not bad." Russia mumbled from his spot beside his younger sister, which got a nod from her.

"I will see you after school, Big Brother." Belarus glared at the building in front of her, but still walked inside.

She may not like the idea of school, but she did not need her brother around her right now. Sure, she wanted to marry him, but not like this. Not when he was clearly in love with another. And especially not when he was so sad that he didn't even try to smile anymore. She may love him, but she was not some ditzy woman that would wait around for him forever. Belarus just don't roll like that.

When she entered her homeroom, she couldn't help but smile when she found Canada sitting in the far back, close the giant windows of the classroom. Canada had been a good friend of Ukraine and been nice enough to Ukraine, so she was glad to know that she wouldn't be alone in this hell hole.

So she walked towards him and sat down in the desk to his left, making him jump slightly when she smiled softly at him.

"How are you, Mattvey?" She asked in the nicest tone she could muster, not wanting the Canadian to already fear her.

He still jumped when he was addressed, but quickly calmed down when he noticed that Belarus was the one that had spoken up. "I'm good, Belarus. And you?"

She sighed and placed her chin on her hand, facing him. "I am fine, but... Did your boss force you to come to school too?"

A blush crept up his neck at the question, but he turned away before Belarus could see it on his cheeks. "Um... Actually, America made me come... He said I wouldn't make any friends other than Crazy Communists if I didn't get out of the house."

Belarus' eyes narrowed at what Canada's idiot twin brother, America, had said about her, but before she could claim she wasn't Communist anymore, Canada spoke up. "It's not only you, or Ukraine, or Russia. Cuba's my best friend."

And, as if just hearing his name meant he had to appear, Cuba jumped up from his spot sleeping beneath a few desks in front of them and hugged Canada tightly. "_Mi amigo menos gringo que su hermano! Buenos días!_" He greeted happily, which made Belarus just roll her eyes and look at them with disinterested eyes.

Canada chuckled in an embarrassed manner at the Cuban's affections, and looked at Belarus in an apologetic way. The girl just waved him off and looked at the Cuban with calm eyes.

"Could you please set Comrade Mattvey down?" She asked, her tone as neutral as ever. "I would like him in one piece."

Cuba eyed her suspiciously for a second or two, his smile having left him as soon as she spoke up, but once he noticed it was his 'good friend' Belarus, he smiled even wider than before and nodded rapidly. He released Canada down into his chair and knelt beside Belarus' seat, smile still plastered on his face.

"And how are you, Beautiful Belarus?"

Belarus' eyes widened a fraction, completely surprised by the nickname, but she quickly calmed down and smirked down at him. "I am fine Cuba. And how are you faring now that Big Brother is not helping you?"

Cuba sucked in a breath and wrapped his arms around his lower abdomen, which made Canada ask him what was wrong, but the Cuban soon smiled up, still clutching his stomach. "Low blow, Belarus. No need to be so mean."

Belarus actually smiled at the humorous man, which made his smile broaden so much that it looked as if his face was about to be split open, but before Cuba could cheer for victory, an older human male entered the room and knocked on his desk.

All of the countries speaking quieted down and sat down in their chairs, all the while the human man observed each and every one of them. All the while Belarus observed him.

He was old, but the only reason one could see him as old was because of his salt and pepper hair. If not for that, Belarus would have guessed his age in the thirties, not forties. He was strong built with slight muscles hidden by his business suit. He had a strong jaw and beautiful blue eyes, with a bit of stubble on his chin.

"Hello, children-" He started to say, but immediately received groans and yells of irritation.

While Belarus did not result to such childish methods, she had to agree that she did not particularly enjoy being called a child. The pale teen leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms, all the while Canada continued sitting up straight. He was too nice at times.

"You may resent being called that, but you are in school now. You are my students, so, to me, you _are_ children." The human male explained, cool eyes basically glaring into all of the countries present.

From the ones that Belarus knew, she could see Belgium, France, Cuba and Canada of course, Seychelles, China, and Iceland. Actually, now that she thought about it, she hadn't seen Iceland on her bus, even though the rest of his siblings were there. How had he gotten to school?

"And even though most of you are than hundreds of years older than me, your bosses have told me you act _younger_ than me most of the time. So every single country is required to come to Hetalia Academy for a minimum of four years. Much like most high schools." The man explained, which got a groan from Cuba.

"I am a grown ass man! What the hell am I doing in high school?!"

This got a chorus of agreements from some of the older countries, while the younger and less outspoken just kept quiet. The teacher smirked at Cuba, which made Cuba gasp, then spoke.

"You are always waging war against each other and screwing one another when you have the chance. Your leaders' reasoning behind this literally was: 'If they act like teenagers, maybe four years worth of learning _real things_ would make them act like adults'. I saw no fault in their logic when I was asked to teach World History to you."

Now Belarus couldn't help but roll her eyes. She knew the history of the world. She didn't need some condescending human trying to teach her. But, she didn't speak up at all, already having decided she would be as well behaved as possible so her time here wasn't spent getting in trouble.

"Now that you have finally quieted down, here are your schedules. Along with your schedule, there is a map of the school and a pamphlet that tells you what clubs there are in this school. At the end of the day, you will head to the classroom that is holding the club of your choice. You must all choose a club if you don't want the office to choose one for you." The human droned as he handed out all the papers and each country took one.

Belarus sighed audibly at the thought of having to join a club, but didn't think too much of it. There were always simple ones like choir or snow work for the colder countries. She could just join one of those.

She heard Cuba grumble in annoyance to her right, then she turned to find him sitting beside her, as he looked at the papers in front of him. That's when the teacher gave her the papers and smiled down at her. Belarus did his best to smile back and he was gone.

She frowned softly at the papers in front of her because she knew she would be stuck with Cuba for the rest of the year, but couldn't help but be intrigued by one of the club names she saw when she started to read over the paper.

What was a Bad Girls Club?

**Please review and if there's a specific pairing you would like the Bad Girls Club to push together, please tell me through review or PM!**


	2. Chapter 2

It was finally lunch. Belarus couldn't help but sigh in relief as she neared the lunchroom, all the while Canada and Cuba walked behind her. The Cuba had been following them both for the past six periods; including their snack period; and chatted with them as if they were his family! And while Canada was not bothered by this, Belarus _was_. She didn't like to be bothered. She liked peace and silence. And the Cuban clearly lacked any knowledge of this.

Luckily, though, when they reached the cafeteria, it seemed as if Cuba's mind finally clicked and he stopped talking.

"Hey! My family's over there! I'll see you two tomorrow in homeroom, then!" He waved as he ran to his family's table, where Belarus saw many dark skinned people and a few light skinned people in the middle of a mini food fight.

Canada chuckled at the Cuban's enthusiasm, then looked at Belarus while rubbing at his arm. "I'm, uh... I'm sorry..."

Belarus looked at him with a cocked eyebrow, silently asking him to continue. He got the unspoken message.

"For Cuba, I mean. He's not... Very good at reading people or their emotions." Canada chuckled softly, all the while Belarus just looked at him with neutral eyes.

She was very good at hiding her emotions, Canada noted. It was admirable, but somewhat annoying.

"Oh. No need to apologize for your friend, Canada." Belarus spoke in her monotone, then at Canada biting his lip, rolled her eyes. "It was kind of nice speaking to him again. I had forgotten how happy and serious he could be at the same time."

This seemed to calm the Canadian down and he smiled at Belarus softly, then turned to face the large cafeteria. That's when he noticed they had been standing at the doorway this whole time and had not moved.

"So... Uh..." He began to say, but Belarus cut him off.

"I believe I shall look for Double D meets Tweedle Dumb and Big Brother. Would you like to join us for lunch, Mattvey?" She asked, feeling compelled to ask because of how kind he had been to her the whole day.

Canada blinked at her, somewhat surprised at the question, then nodded with a soft smile. "I would love to join you guys, Belarus!"

Belarus just nodded at his words and started to lead him towards the table where her family was already sitting, along with Ukraine's good friend, Hungary.

"Mattvey!" Ukraine gasped as she saw who was behind her sister. "You are in the same group as Belarus?"

Ukraine got up to hug Canada tightly, and Canada; much to Belarus' surprise; took it all without a single groan, then smiled at Ukraine when she put him down. "Yeah, we are. We're also with Cuba, too."

Russia perked up at the name of his ex-friend, but didn't say anything as Ukraine sat down beside him. Canada sat beside Ukraine, all the while Hungary was already seated beside her. Belarus looked down at the food her brother had in his tray, found it disgusting, then felt extremely grateful she had brought a sandwich for her own lunch.

So she opened her backpack and took it out, all the while Hungary and Ukraine spoke animatedly and Canada and Russia kept quiet. Belarus ate her sandwich in contentment as Canada decided to get up and grab his lunch, all the while Russia sighed longingly at the object of his affections. Belarus rolled her eyes at her lovestruck brother, then quirked an eyebrow when her sister smiled and jammed her face in front of her.

"Oh, sister!" Ukraine sang, making Belarus eye her warily.

"What?" The younger asked after having swallowed her mouthful of sandwich.

With that Ukraine started to giggle, turning slightly to an also giggling Hungary. This worried Belarus slightly, seeing how they seemed to be working together for something, but didn't allow her face to show it.

"Sister, have you already chosen which club you wish to be in?"

Belarus shook her head at her sister's sly smile, all the while Hungary's smile just broadened by the second. "No. I have not. I am still between choir and sign language."

This made her sister's smile somehow broaden, Belarus wasn't sure _how_ though, then she placed both her hands on Belarus' shoulders. "Good! You shall join Hungary and I in the Bad Girls Club!"

The name of the club made Russia perk up and look at his siblings, which made Ukraine smile shyly at him while Belarus only rolled her eyes at her older sister.

She still couldn't understand how they were related. Belarus was too happy, too kind, and too cheery to be related to cold and calloused Russia and Belarus. Sure, they looked alike, but their personalities were so different that it amazed Belarus how sisterly and motherly she was to her younger and very different siblings.

"The Bad Girls Club?" Russia repeated, which made Hungary nod rapidly. "I do not think that sounds like a club Belarus or you, sister, should be in."

Hungary placed her hands on her hips and scoffed in indignation. "Does that mean _I_ can join it? Your sisters are too good, but I am perfect?!"

Russia only rolled her eyes and waved his hand to dismiss her. "Of course not. But what you do is not of my concern, Hungary. You can do what you want, you have Austria and Prussia to try to restrain you. But I believe I can have a say in what my _sisters_ do or don't."

Hungary blushed red at the Russian's indifference as he spoke, but admitted that he did have a point, so let it drop. That's when Belarus looked up to see Canada heading their way, along with a chattering American, an annoyed Brit, and an annoying Frenchman. Russia straightened up as the man he liked approached their table, all the while Canada just sat down beside Ukraine.

"I hope you don't mind these three joining us." Canada said softly, all the while America took the free chair from beside Russia and placed it beside his brother.

Both France and Britain sat themselves beside Belarus, all the while Hungary and Ukraine giggled. "Of course we don't mind, Mattvey!"

"I cannot believe the food they serve us here!" France gasped, making Belarus turn to him with a quirked eyebrow. "It's as if Britain himself has cooked it!"

"Bloody frog!" Britain exclaimed, slapping the Frenchman upside the head.

This made France wince and Belarus' nodded with slight chagrin that Russia's fist clenched tightly.

"Please, no fighting! I do not want my little sister exposed to violence!" Ukraine gasped, glaring softly at the men in the table.

America laughed loudly as his friends were scolded, but Hungary speaking stopped him from saying anything. "So, yes, Belarus. You are coming with your sister and I to the Bad Girls Club."

France perked up at the club's name all the while Russia sighed. Why didn't they ever listen to him? Was he as transparent as Canada now?

"The Bad Girls Club?" France asked in intrigue. "What is it about?"

Hungary smiled while shrugging. "We don't know. But Seychelles told me it's only open to the girls of this Academy. I don't want to feel left out!"

Belarus rolled her eyes as she balled the paper her sandwich came in and stood up to throw it away. "I will not follow you into stupidity, sister. Do what you wish, but I will not join you in this."

That's when the bell rang to signal the end of lunch, yet, to Belarus' surprise, both Ukraine and Hungary grasped her both her arms and her feet were not touching the floor anymore.

"You _will_ be coming with us, sister!" Ukraine yelled, all the while the boys that were on the table looked at the girls in shock.

"To the Bad Girls Club we go!" Hungary giggled as they started to carry Belarus with them.

"Let me go! Let me go!"

And that's how Belarus found herself joining the Bad Girls Club against her will.

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

When they got to the club room marked 'Bad Girls Club' in big, bold letters, Ukraine and Hungary squealed while Belarus groaned loudly. Why had none of the guys in the school helped her?

She had asked any man that had neared them for help, but none helped. Not even that squeaky clean do-gooder, Australia, tried to help her. But Belarus believed that was all Britain's fault because the blonde had pulled the mouthy brunette away from the girls just when it seemed like he was going to try to help her.

Ukraine knocked on the door, bouncing giddily on the balls of her feet while Hungary hummed excitedly. There was a second of silence in which the three girls were left outside of the room in expectation, then the door was thrown open and before any of the three girls could react, they were being pulled into a brightly lit room with the rest of the female countries sitting on various furniture.

"Oh! Hungary! I'm glad to see you came!" Seychelles' eyes were wide as she got up from the red couch she was lying on, making Hungary gasp and immediately jump towards her to hug her tightly.

"Of course I did, Sey!" Hungary smiled brightly, then sat down and straightened up so she could look at the rest of the people inside the room.

Belarus glared at Liechtenstein; whom she guessed had been the person to drag her so harshly into the room; then directed it to the rest of the girls in there. But, she had to admit that even though her face didn't show it, she was slightly surprised to find most of the female countries in the world in that small room.

But, what really surprised her was the blackboard in the very middle of the circle of various furniture with the pictures of all the male countries that were currently attending Hetalia Academy tapped on, along with red, black, and blue strings attached to all the pictures and stringing many of them together.

Ukraine's eyes were wide as she looked at the blackboard, but before she could ask her overexcited question, Belgium, Taiwan, and Vietnam stood up from their respective chairs, stepped into the very middle of the room, and glared at both sisters.

"So you wish to join the Bad Girls Club?" Belgium spoke up, crossing her arms with a slight smirk on her face.

Belarus rolled her eyes at the obvious theatrics, but Ukraine only nodded rapidly. "Yes we do! We do not want to be the only women not in this club, Belgium!"

The blonde's smirk never faltered as Ukraine's eyes instantly teared up, but Vietnam only rolled her eyes, sighed, and smacked the younger girl softly on the arm.

"Of course you can join the club, girls. We'd be more than happy to have you here."

Ukraine's tears left her and a broad smile replaced them, while Hungary squeaked in joy and Belarus could only humph in slight disagreement. She didn't even want to be here.

"If you wouldn't mind my asking, Vietnam." Hungary got up from her red couch and stood before the Vietnamese female. "Are we the only ones here? There aren't that many female countries in the world, so..."

Vietnam smiled softly at her and nodded, "Unfortunately, we are overrun by stupid males in the school. That's why we got the humans running this whole thing to allow a girls only club."

Belarus looked around now, and noticed that there were only eight girls in the room. Her sister and herself, Hungary, Seychelles, Belgium, Vietnam, Taiwan, and Liechtenstein were the only ones in here. But this wasn't all that shocking. There weren't that many female countries.

"So, is it true we help the men in their relationship problems?" Ukraine asked curiously, all the while Seychelles and Liechtenstein joined them in their makeshift circle.

Belarus allowed her eyes to widen slightly in shock at this question, but it seemed as if she were the only to be surprised. The other girls only smiled and nodded.

"Men are idiots, Ukraine. If we didn't help set them up, I'm pretty sure they'd burn the world to the ground over the smallest lovers spat!" Hungary chuckled, all the while Seychelles nodded with her.

"If we didn't monitor these men and made sure they were okay, the world wouldn't be running so smoothly." Taiwan spoke for the first time that day, making Belarus wonder just why her voice was so quiet.

Weren't they the only ones in here? Was there really a need to be so quiet?

There was a second of silence in which the girls all looked at each other with knowing smiles; all the while Belarus wondered just what she had allowed herself to be dragged into; then Belgium clapped her hands loudly and grasped their attention.

"Okay! Three new girls doesn't mean we stop working!" With that she turned to the blackboard behind her and placed her pointer finger right above France's picture.

Belarus wondered just how he could look so horny on the school picture.

"France," Vietnam spoke up, grabbing the blue string that was attached to the blonde's picture and started to follow it with her fingers. "And Britain are clearly not working out. These two have been on again, off again since the dawn of time and even America and Canada are getting tired of it."

Seychelles nodded softly, all the while Liechtenstein's eyes widened and the small girl leaned into Belarus' side to whisper softly, "Those two are their kids! If _they're_ getting tired, it must be pretty serious!"

Belarus glared softly at her, but looked up again when Vietnam began to speak again.

"And from the in-tell we have managed to gather, we can kind of see an interest in France coming from Belarus' and Ukraine's brother, Russia. I say we target these two."

Belarus felt her eye twitch at the idea of her older brother liking France, but she sighed and tried to calm down. She loved her brother, but she didn't like seeing him so sad. If France made him happy, then, maybe she could accept it.

"You sure about this?" Belgium asked, looking at Vietnam with slightly suspicious eyes. "Russia isn't known to be so open about his feelings."

Vietnam nodded at her, her hands behind her back. "I am positive, Belgium. But, I'm sure if you don't believe me, maybe Ukraine or Belarus could shed some light on the matter." With that both girls turned to the Russian sisters.

Ukraine immediately had a deer caught in headlights look about her, but Belarus just glared at them and crossed her arms. "Big Brother has been showing a type of affection towards France, yes. What will you do about it?"

Belgium scanned her for a few minutes, making sure that she wasn't lying, then the blonde girl broke out into a large smile. "That, Belarus, is where the magic begins! Liechtenstein! Seychelles! Get ready to deploy in five minutes! Taiwan and Vietnam, you stay here and show the new girls around and answer whatever questions they have!"

With that she, Seychelles, and Liechtenstein ran out of the room and through a door to the left, leaving the new girls with Taiwan and Vietnam. Belarus felt her anger rise at how Belgium shrugged her off, but calmed down when she saw Taiwan's embarrassed face.

"Sorry about Belgium. Whenever she's around her older brother, she's not allowed to be so random, so we usually get the brunt of it here in the club. She's much nicer when she's not doing her 'job'." The slightly smaller girl explained and Belarus nodded.

Then Ukraine and Hungary sat down and started asking dozens of questions about the blackboard, what the Bad Girls Club did, and the men they were supposed to be helping, all of which Taiwan and Vietnam answered without any kind of hesitation, and Belarus started to wonder why she didn't just leave the club right then and there.

But as she looked at the blackboard and the excited and determined glints in Hungary's and Ukraine's eyes, she knew the answer to that question.

She wasn't about to leave her sister to do something stupid like this. And she was somewhat curious as to what this Bad Girls Club could bring to her.

Belarus would later regret this decision.

**Please review.**


End file.
